A Moment In Time
by jakefanatic
Summary: What happens if Sam had met her father back in 1969? It was a plot suggested by Jake's favorite symbiote, Selmak!


Author's Notes: This is my first story ever posted, so take it easy on me please. I originally posted it on another website but after discovering this website, I wanted to post it here as well. Enjoy.

They had stopped the bus to get some food at a farmers market. Sam was alone picking through some fruit when she felt someone or something tug on her blouse. Turning around she didn't see anyone.

"Mommy?"

Startled Sam looked down to see a little girl, not even two years old, with long blonde curls and big blue eyes smiling up at her. Glancing around Sam didn't see any sign of a worried mother.

"Mommy?" the girl said again, this time reaching up for Sam.

Sam picked up the child and instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Their eyes locked and Sam had a strange feeling that she recognized the little girl.

"SAM!"

Both she and the baby quickly turned their heads to see an almost frantic father heading towards them, and for a brief, irrational, moment Sam's breath caught in her throat thinking he recognized her. But quickly the reality of the moment set in.

There was her own father standing in front of her. He was thirty years younger. He was so young! His dark brown eyes shined with a life that had not yet been worn down by wars or grief.

And in that moment, Sam suddenly wanted to tell him, to tell him about a particular day in his future. To give him vital information that could save the family from a tragedy that took years for them to reconcile. But she couldn't. She couldn't interfere. She said it to the team not long ago. They couldn't interfere in order to preserve their own past.

Instead Sam smiled, "Is she yours?"

"Yes!" he said with a big sigh of relief.

"Can't turn your back on them for a second."

"No kidding!" he smiled taking the baby into his arms. "Especially this little one! She's always on the go! I swear I can't keep up with her!"

"She's adorable."

"Thank God she gets her looks from her mother!" he joked, his eyes settling on the lovely woman before him.

Jacob took a good long look. For some reason she looked a lot like his wife. Same bold blue eyes. Her hair was short, his wife's was long and wavy, but both were the same shade of blonde. The nose was a little different but she definitely had the same lips as his wife.

Sam suddenly couldn't look into his eyes. His gaze was penetrating. She felt like he could read her mind if their eyes remained locked. It was an irrational thought but one she couldn't shake.

"You know you..." he started to say.

"Sam, we're ready to...go," Daniel said arriving at her side and suddenly recognizing whom she was talking to.

"Your name's Sam! That's my little girl's name too," Jacob smiled.

"I bet she looks every bit like her mother," Daniel smiled warmly.

"Thankfully. You know, for a moment there you reminded me of my wife," Jacob said to Sam. "You look a lot like her."

"She must be beautiful too," Daniel said taking Sam's hand in his.

"Yes, she is," Jacob sighed with a faint smile. "Which reminds me, I need to find her. I don't want her to be angry with me. She may be beautiful but you don't ever want her angry. I don't think I've ever won an argument with that woman!"

His smiled widened, "But you know, I wouldn't have it any other way! Well, it was nice talking with you Sam. Thanks for taking care of my little girl. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find her."

"You're welcome..."

"Jacob."

"You're welcome Jacob," Sam smiled politely.

"Sammy, say bye bye to the nice lady."

"Bye!" the baby smiled while waving.

Sam smiled and waved back.

After a long moment, Daniel spoke softly, "Sam, we have to go."

"I know," she sighed.

Before Sam turned to go with Daniel she saw a familiar woman, with a small blonde headed boy in tow, sneaking up behind her father.

"Mom," Sam whispered feeling her throat tighten and eyes burn.

She watched as her mother's attempted to sneak up on Jacob failed because Sammy spotted her and called for her mommy. Jacob turned, his face lit up and he smiled wide at the sight of his wife. Sam continued watching as they kissed each other tenderly before walking hand in hand. A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She had nearly forgotten how happy they were as a family. How much in love her parents were. And how much her father truly loved his children.

"You ok?" Daniel asked when she didn't move.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam smiled brightly, so grateful to have experienced this moment in time.


End file.
